My Little 'Bad' Brother
by Ashoudan Zimmer
Summary: Waduh… di tengah-tengah kota Konoha, Naru yang lagi berdiet ria nemu anak aneh yang masih belum diketahui identitasnya… Yang jelas, anak itu mirip banget ama Naruto cilik!


Disclaimer: Belong to Masashi Kishimoto… I realize that I never ever be like him –sigh-.

Summary: Waduh… di tengah-tengah kota Konoha, Naru yang lagi berdiet ria nemu anak aneh yang masih belum diketahui identitasnya… Ada OC…

A/N: Hola!! Tokek is here!! How r u? Genki desuka? Okeh, tokek hadir kembali dalam cerita edan dan gila yang mencerminkan authornya! (berarti gw gila donk??) –manggut2 gak jelas-

_**Douzo…**_

**Chapter One**

**Anak 'Edan' itu siapa??**

Di **Konoha**, jalan Mawar, RT 05, RW 012, gang Kamboja deket kuburan… (nah lho…)

_Huh… bosen gw… tiap hari gw ngejomblo mulu! Padahal wajah gw udeh nauzubilenye gantengnye, blom dapet pacar juga??_ Otak Naru yang belum berpentium terus memikirkan hal sulit, yang membuat otaknya kena virus 5 kali sehari. Maklum, tampang 'ndeso dan gak karuan kayak gitu, monyet juga kabur ngeliatnya.

Hari ini, dia terus jalan… jalan… dan jalan mengelilingi Konoha 5 kali. Katanya sih latihan jalan sekalian diet gitu loh. Pas di tengah jalan, dia kayak ngerasa kakinya makin berat en nyeret sesuatu. Dasar Naru, orangnya gak mau kalah. Merasa tertantang, dia malah makin kuat nyeret 'sesuatu' itu tanpa tau apa yang ia seret. Sangking keselnya, akhirnya Naru ngelempar 'sesuatu' itu hingga terpental 6 meter.

_DUAARGGHHH!!_

Naruto yang baru sadar sesuatu yang ia lempar itu adalah seorang anak kecil kira-kira umur 8 tahun, langsung sweatdrop dengan wajah pucat.

"Aduuuhh… sakiiit…" keluh anak itu. Naru langsung naik pitam.

"Hey!! HARUSNYA GW YANG NGELUH TAUK!! KAMU ANAK INGUSAN!! KALO ORANG LAIN, KAMU PASTI UDAH DISANGKA COPEEEEEETT!!" Seru Naru memarahi anak itu.

Anak itu ketakutan ngeliat wajah babon Naru langsung nangis gak kalah kenceng dengan teriakan Naru. Orang-orang sekeliling Naru langsung memandang curiga dan aneh pada Naruto. Naru yang ngerasa gak enak, alias takut dipanggilin POLISI, FBI, CIA, MIB, NBA, MBA, etc. akhirnya ngebawa anak yang masih nangis kenceng-kencing itu ke balik pepohonan yang letaknya agak jauh dari Konoha.

_**Beberapa lama kemudian…**_

Akhirnya, karena takut anak itu nangis lagi, Naru ngajak anak itu makan sepuasnya di mie Ramen. _GAK SEPUASNYA!! DIA YANG NGABISIIIIN DUIT GW!! _Keluh Naru padaku. Kan terserah author, Hohoho!!

Naru yang lagi bokek tapi gak berani jajan mie ramen, ngeliatin anak itu makan mie ramen spesial dengan penuh hasrat dan gairah. Anak itu ngerasa diperhatiin ama gorila ganas yang lepas dari kebon binatang. Ia pun angkat bicara.

"Kakak… Kakak gak lapar?" tanya anak itu pada Naru dengan lugu.

"Ah… jangan peduliin gw… gw kuat kok!! Gw kan shinobi Konoha!!" Semangat Naru tuk menyembunyikan rasa laparnya.

_Kriuuukkk… _

Wajah Naru berubah pucat ketika mendengar suara perutnya sendiri. Anak itu hanya tersenyum dengan manis, kemudian ia menggeser mangkoknya ke arah Naru. Naruto gak bisa mengelak, akhirnya dia makan juga mi ramen punya anak itu. Kenapa anak itu nyerahin mangkoknya? Gak aneh, itu mangkok ke-11 kok…

Setelah selesai, perut kenyang, wajah ceria, dan dompet kosong, Naru ngajak anak itu main ke rumahnya. Tadinya, dia mau interogasi anak itu di toko mie ramen. Tapi… kalo anaknya nanti minta nambah kan bisa berabe.

_**Di kamar Naru…**_

Suasananya hening kayak di kuburan yang banyak begajul setannya. Naru pengen banget interogasi anak itu. Apalagi, setelah dilihat-lihat, anak ini mirip banget sama wujud Naru waktu masih seukuran anak itu. Hanya bedanya, warna mata anak ini hijau dan gak ada gambar kumis musang di pipinya. Anak ini pake baju kaos biru dengan rompi dan celana warna oren. Anak itu nyipitin matanya waktu ngeliatin Naru yang lagi mandangin dirinya dengan bingung dan mata sipit pula.

_Aku lucu kali yah? Kok diliatin terus??_ Batin anak itu dengan pedenya.

"Nama kamu siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil garuk-garuk pipi.

"Kakak siapa?" tanya anak itu balik.

.Cnut. "Dik… Kakak ingetin ya. Kakak udah n'raktir kamu, dan ini rumah kakak. Jadi, harus jawab pertanyaan kakak…" Jawab Naruto dengan tenang menahan amarah, lapar dan dahaga (emangnya puasa?).

"Ih! Siapa suruh n'raktir!! Siapa juga yang mau ke rumah kakak! Kakak yang ngajak!!" seru anak kecil itu pada Naruto.

"Siapa suruh mau!" Seru Naru gak mau kalah pada anak itu. Terjadilah adu mulut antara kedua orang gila yang sama-sama keras kepala itu (A/N: Bagi yang pervert, adu mulut itu kan… Hehehe, berarti gw juga pervert dong, yach…).

Setelah 2 jam, pertengkaran di akhiri dengan si anak kecil yang tiba-tiba jatuh di atas tempat tidur Naru dan langsung ngorok kenceng. _Buset, tu anak tepar!? Eh? Molor apa tepar sih nih anak?_ Rupanya anak itu ketiduran di atas kasur Naruto. Wah, wah. Padahal kasur Naruto bau tengik, ompol, iler, keringet, de-es-be. Karena kelelahan juga, Naru ketiduran di samping anak itu. Mereka, persis kayak adik kakak.

Mari kita zoom mereka berdua. Ternyata, anak itu mengigau.

"_Ayah… aku… akan menemukan ayah… Tunggulah…"_ Gak lama, tanpa sadar, Naru melukin anak itu dan mengigau.

"_Aku ingin memiliki seorang adik… Tapi, gak mungkin…"_.

Siapakah anak itu sebenarnya?

**To Be Continued…**

**Tokekmasuksurga: **Begitulah… oh ya semuanya!! Kenalkan, ini asisten baruku, namanya Zoral (chara bo'ongan)!!

**Zoral: **Hi!! Semuanyaaaah!! Zoral is Here!! Zoral asistennya Tokek-sensei! Lam kenal!!

**Tokekmasuksurga:** Nah, Zoral. Ceritakan tentang dirimu.

**Zoral:** Oh ya. Zoral suka main The Sims. Zoral tinggal di kota Karakura. Zoral paling suka karakter yang imut-imut dan keren-keren. Kayak, Kusaijiishi Yachiru, Konohamaru, Ririn (gigai body), Hitsugaya Toushirou, Namikaze Minato, en banyak deh.

**Tokekmasuksurga:** Nah, Zoral. Satu pertanyaan lagi.

**Zoral:** Ng? apa sensei?

**Tokekmasuksurga:** Cariin pacar buat sensei dong!! Mau gak?

**Zoral:** Yah… sensei. Zoral aja lagi cari pacar. Sensei kan dah umur 14 tahun, bisa cari pacar sendiri!

**Tokekmasuksurga:** Bhuuu!! Zoral peliiit!!

**Zoral:** Biarin… Mati aja sana…

**Tokekmasuksurga:** -gantung diri-…

**Zoral:** GYAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!! Mumpung sensei mati!! Next chapter, zoral yang bikin cerita… kalo ada komentar bilang aja ke Zoral, okeh??

**Tokekmasuksurga:**Tokek gak mati kok… cuman pengen ganti nama satu chap aja, hehehe…

_**RE-VI-EW…**_

**Tuh!! Ada tombol rewiew di bawah!! Pencet dong! Aku nerima semua review, request, saran, dan komen. Seperti biasa, nanti bakal aku jawab di next chappie!!**

**Salam to: **pink-violin (nee-san!!), AzureArianna, Konoha High School Musical, Cantik-chan, funsasaji1, Namikaze Arika, e.t.c. I Luv you All!!


End file.
